The present invention generally relates to beds, and more particularly to mattresses, particularly self-inflating mattresses, which may be inflated without using external tools.
Individuals who lack mobility may spend hours in a single position. This may cause high point pressure contact at bony prominences, which are areas of the body, such as, the shoulder blades, sacrum, and heels, that have a relatively thin layer of skin over bone. This, in turn, may cause a reduction of blood flow and skin breakdown, leading to decubitus ulcers.
Inflatable mattresses may distribute a user's weight over an area to reduce high point pressure contact. There are generally two types of inflatable mattresses: these are low air loss mattresses and alternating pressure mattresses.
Low air loss mattresses may be made up of air cells having a surface through which air is constantly lost. These mattresses are supported by the provision of a continuous air supply. Low air loss mattresses often include a plurality of zones, typically head, seat, and foot zones. Optimally, the mattress surface conforms to the user's anatomy to reduce high point pressure contact.
Alternating pressure mattresses are made up of air cells arranged so that adjacent air cells are alternately inflated and deflated so that areas of the user's body in contact with the cells are alternately at high and low pressures.